Sebelum Laut Mendekap
by Kenzeira
Summary: Hidup bersama sebelum mati bersama, gagasan itu mengusik Levi sedemikian rupa. Dedikasi #KadoUntukArmin [#MajiTenshi: Efemeral dan Laut]. AU.


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : BL/Yaoi/Slash; light-romance; **LevixArmin** ; implisit lemon; writer!Levi. Plotless. AU.

* * *

 **SEBELUM LAUT MENDEKAP**

Dedikasi buat #KadoUntukArmin [#MajiTenshi: Efemeral dan Laut]

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Sebetulnya lelaki muda yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya itu sungguh cantik sekali, terlebih ketika mukanya terkena cahaya bulan yang mengintip melalui celah jendela.

Levi enggan disebut pria kejam sebab tujuannya bukan mengambil keuntungan dari ketidak-beruntungan si lelaki muda cantik tersebut. Tunggu … siapa namanya? Sebuah nama yang mengingatkannya pada kata sehabis berdoa. Ia mencoba berdoa agar menemukan gambaran; semoga malam ini berlalu dengan tenang dan damai seperti biasa. Hmm. Jangan, jangan begitu. Sebaiknya berdoa mengenai sesuatu yang membuatnya mengalami pengalaman baru agar muncul inspirasi yang mampu melahirkan tulisan baru.

Semoga malam ini kekacauan datang tapi lantas kembali tenang sesudahnya. Amin.

Nah.

"Kenapa kau belum juga menyentuhku, Sir?"

Levi mengambil jeda. Ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana bisa ada malaikat yang begitu murni dan polos tapi mendesak ingin digagahi, ibarat kata sehabis mandi minta dilempari tahi. Ah, bukan, bukan. Tidak semenjijikkan itu. Lagi pula ia tidak mau disamakan dengan kotoran karena kotoran merupakan musuh utama dalam hidupnya yang serba bersih dan tertata rapi. Kotoran. Kotor. Debu. Iya, iya, ketiga hal tersebut sebetulnya tidak terlalu berkesinambungan. Namun tetap saja, kotoran itu identik dengan kotor, lalu kotor identik dengan debu. Ah, pokoknya begitu.

Sigaret diraih dalam saku celana. Sebelum bersanggama, Levi mau merokok dulu sebentar, mau berpikir dulu biar bisa fokus saat bermain nanti. Ia tidak mungkin bersetubuh dengan batang setengah ereksi. Fokus. Fokus. Levi hanya perlu fokus.

"Amin … Armin." Tawanya meledak barang sejenak. Tidak tahu kenapa terdengar lucu. Lelaki muda yang cantik itu lantas mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang, mukanya tampak merana. Levi menelisik wajah tersebut. Benar-benar cantik. Putih. Rambutnya pirang sebahu. Tapi yang lebih menarik dari semua itu adalah sepasang matanya yang biru—sebiru lautan merefleksikan langit.

"Kalau kau tetap diam, aku mau pergi saja."

Levi menahan. "Jangan, jangan begitu. Mana bisa aku melepaskan pelangi sepertimu, langit sepertimu, laut sepertimu dan apa pun jenis keindahan yang menyerupai dirimu."

Armin tidak paham. Barangkali siapapun tidak akan mampu memahami kalimatnya yang panjang dan tak jelas apa maksudnya (terdengar seperti rayuan murahan yang tidak diletakkan di tempat yang benar). Ada apa dengan pelangi, langit, laut serta keelokan lain. Tidakkah semua itu menyatu lantas membentuk malaikat yang kini berada di kamar gelap nan pengap Levi. Tapi sebentar dulu, sebetulnya malaikat itu wujudnya seperti apa? Ada yang bilang rupawan sekali, bahkan sanggup membuat dewa-dewi tunduk. Lalu bagaimana seandainya apabila malaikat itu justru merupakan kebalikan dari keindahan? Hmm.

Lagi pula, siapa yang tahu keberadaan dan rupa malaikat. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata tidak ada sama sekali. Namun bukan itu intinya. Malaikat adalah perwujudan dari keindahan serta kebaikan. Seperti seseorang yang kebetulan tersesat tak tentu arah dalam gemerlapnya dunia (yang kebetulan juga ia temukan sebelum dihancurkan pria bajingan lain yang tak bernama tak berwajah pula). Levi memanjatkan syukur.

Rokok disesap tujuh kali—sebanyak manusia jatuh cinta dalam hidup, katanya. Levi memegang kedua bahu ringkih Armin lembut. Perlahan kembali dibaringkannya lelaki itu. Kali ini sambil menciumi kelopak mata. Turun, turun, turun. Ia berhasil berada di pucuk hidung. Armin memejamkan mata ketika Levi menjauhkan wajah. Ia masih sayang kalau harus menodai kesucian lelaki ini. Apa mau dikata. Daripada diserahkan sukarela pada pria lain yang belum tentu sebaik dirinya.

Kemudian, dengan nada memaksa, Armin meminta. "Cium bibirku."

Ya, ya, tentu saja yang demikian itu pasti ia lakukan. Bibir merupakan hidangan penutup yang kelezatannya tak ada dua. Tadinya mau disimpan buat selepas bersanggama. Kalau Armin sendiri yang meminta, Levi tak punya pilihan selain menurut saja. Mau bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya ia kembali mendekatkan muka. Berkedip pun tak ia lakukan karena rupanya mata biru lelaki itu sudah membiusnya sedemikian rupa.

Kulit bertemu kulit. Bibir bertemu bibir. Kenyal, lembut, manis.

"Sehabis ini kita mau apa?"

Armin mengernyitkan kening. Lucu sekali ekspresi wajahnya.

"Maksudku sehabis persanggamaan ini. Aku mau lihat bintang bersamamu kalau kau berkenan. Aku mau mencari inspirasi tambahan karena sepertinya aku membutuhkan lebih banyak bintang."

Malaikat polos itu lantas menyunggingkan senyum. Levi tidak tahan buat menerkam. Katanya, "Kenapa kau tidak berfokus saja dulu padaku sebelum memikirkan hal lain?"

Benar juga. Itu pula sebetulnya yang ia coba dalami tadi; fokus. Ya, sudah. Armin ditelanjangi secara bertahap. Mula-mula kaos, celana lantas silakan teruskan hingga Armin menggeliat tanpa sehelai busana seumpama bayi baru lahir—bersih tak berdosa. Bedanya, bayi yang satu ini hendak mengecup dosa. Lagi pula, sebenarnya batasan antara dosa dan tidak dosa itu apa? Kenapa samar begini. Atau justru memang ia tidak begitu agamis. Bisa jadi.

Lupakan dosa. Malam ini Levi mau mencicipi yang nikmat-nikmat saja. Percuma mati tanpa dosa tapi hidupnya sunyi terus, hampa terus. Nanti hasratnya hilang tidak tahu ke mana, barangkali dicuri titah-titah langit. Lebih baik begini; berdosa namun setelahnya dosa itu diampuni sebelum kematian datang jauh-jauh hari. Boleh juga. Tapi tak patut ditiru. Biar Levi saja yang begitu—dan mungkin Armin.

"Sebenarnya aku mau ke laut," kata Armin tatkala Levi tengah menjilati bagian tengkuk. Lelaki tersebut lalu mendesah sekilas. Dipeganginya kedua pipi Levi. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

Armin membicarakan perjalanan jauh nan melelahkan—tak ada habis-habisnya perjalanan itu! Tubuh sudah ditimpa hujan, matahari, hujan, bulan, malam, matahari, hujan lagi. Tidak pernah usai seumpama peradaban manusia yang terus berlanjut tidak tahu kapan direncanakan punah. Armin sudah tidak lagi punya harapan. Barangkali satu-satunya keinginan yang ingin dicapai sebelum mati adalah melihat laut—

"Aku mau tenggelam saja."

—dan menenggelamkan diri, memilih sendiri cara bagaimana dia mati.

Levi tidak berhenti. Kali ini merambat ke arah dada. Menstimulus. Turun lagi mencapai pusar. "Kau sekarang sedang tenggelam bersamaku. Mau mati kapan itu jangan dipikirkan dulu. Pikirkan saja apa yang sedang ada di hadapanmu."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Armin berjengit. Jari masuk satu per satu. Lalu genital. Lalu tubuhnya menghentak-hentak. Lalu erangan bersenandung merdu dari mulutnya. Levi kesusahan. Sepasang bibir kembali bertemu, saling memagut. Kenikmatan menggapai-gapai hingga tuntas dan segenap bumi terasa kosong sekaligus tak berarti lebih dari sebelumnya, seakan seluruh warna terserap habis hingga yang tersisa hanyalah hitam dan putih saja.

Ahh. Kalau sudah begini, mati sekarang pun rasanya tidak masalah.

"Sehabis ini aku mau mati saja."

Levi kembali menyalakan rokok.

Armin memperjelas. "Untuk pertanyaanmu beberapa saat lalu. Mau apa sehabis ini."

Partikel-partikel beracun melesak masuk melintasi paru-paru. Levi terbatuk tidak sengaja. "Kalau begitu, aku juga mau mati saja."

"Kenapa?"

Levi berpikir. "Karena rupanya setelah sedemikian tua dan dewasa, aku mulai menyadari bahwa ternyata hidup itu monoton sekali, membosankan sekali—tidak seperti saat masa kanak-kanak dulu, setiap ada kesempatan dihabiskan dengan tertawa, tertawa saja tanpa tahu apa itu masalah."

"Bukan kematian yang seharusnya kau ingin lakukan sehabis ini, tapi kembali lagi menjadi anak-anak."

Tertawa rendah seadanya. "Akan kulakukan kalau ada mesin waktu."

Armin bergulir. "Menjadi anak-anak tidak berarti kau kembali ke masa lalu."

Levi mulai memikirkan maksud dari kalimat barusan. Benar juga. "Kalau begitu, sehabis ini kita seharusnya pergi ke laut saja, menenggelamkan diri bersama. Lalu terlahir kembali."

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akal, Sir."

"Kau keberatan?"

Armin mengulas senyum paling manis yang tertangkap mata Levi malam itu. "Tidak juga. Justru aku menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya. Seperti menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Aku jadi ingin mengenalmu lebih banyak sebelum menemui laut."

Asap rokok keluar dari hidung membentuk gumpalan tak berarti lantas lenyap membaur bersama udara. Levi memandang Armin. Pada sepasang mata biru memesona itu, ia akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang luar biasa menakjubkan tentang segenap pertanyaan mengenai betapa menjemukannya hidup ini; hidup bersama sebelum mati bersama. Ya, ya, tidak buruk.[]

* * *

 **10:35 PM – 31 October 2016**

a/n: selamat ulang tahun, maji tenshi armin arlert! panjang umur dan bahagia selalu, ya, anakku :")


End file.
